En cinq jours !
by Catirella
Summary: 5 jours, un métro et … Ah, non. Il faut lire le texte, non mais ! … YAOI bien sûr… Petit cadeau et grande envie de moi ! [Série Petit OS : Numéro 1]


Titre : **En cinq jours !**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Chut ! C'est un secret ! …

Genre : One Shot… Pourquoi ça ne m'arrive jamais à moi, hein ? Un auteur frustré…

Hlo, béta de Catirella :

_Yeah ! Très différent de ce que tu fais d'habitude.. C'est génial ! Foncez lire les p'tits cocos…_

Note de l'auteur :

Ecrit ce jour sur un coup de tête. (le 09.05.06)

Pour me faire pardonner de la lonnnnnnnnng attente des chapitres de mes fictions en cours… _(C'est ma faut, ça… Hlo)_…J'ai pas dit cela ! Cat…

♥ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction expresse. ♥**

Attention court enfin, pas très long quoi !

**Plein de Gros Bisous à vous tous…** **Catirella

* * *

**

**En cinq jours !**

**

* * *

**

Lundi matin, aux environs de 7h30 dans le Métro.

Vous n'avez jamais l'impression que votre vie et toujours la même ? Semaines après semaines, mois après mois, années après années ? … Hein ? … Vous avez compris ! ... Bon, Ok. Donc je disais… Toutes les semaines, le lundi, la routine recommence. Se lever, faire pipi ou plus ! Ben oui quoi ! Je ne suis pas un mannequin en plastique ! Je fais pipi et caca comme tout le monde !… Je continue. Faire sa toilette, petit déjeuner, si bien sûr vous en avez le temps, et si vous n'êtes pas en retard tous les matins comme moi. Foutu réveil de M…. restons calme… Donc, après le petit déjeuner, se laver les dents et les mains, s'habiller… Quoi encore ! Oui, je m'habille après, car je suis bien capable de foutre de la confiture ou du café sur ma chemise blanche que mon travail exige… Donc je m'habille et là, Oh ! Miracle, je suis enfin prêt à aller prendre ce magnifique transport en commun qu'est le Métro Parisien… Toujours bondé et jamais de places assises, et je ne parle pas de l'odeur qui y règne… Vaut mieux pas !

Et ce lundi matin, j'ai la tête dans le pâté. Je n'ai pas fait la fête, mais j'ai dû choper une merde au boulot qu'un client m'a refilé en remerciement de l'avoir aidé à choisir un manga dans la section yaoi… Vu le nombre traduit en français le choix est plutôt rapide. Mais je suis sûr que le coupable, c'est lui… Hentai !

Donc vous rentrez dans un des wagon de votre ligne, qui va vous permettre de gagner votre misérable salaire en fin de mois, pour payer toutes les factures et juste de quoi vous nourrir. Pas de quoi sauter au plafond en somme.

Et là ! … Comme vous avez la tête dans le pâté (je sais, je l'ai déjà dit !),vous rentrez en collision avec un corps, non identifié… Vous relevez la tête, rouge de honte de votre maladresse et… !

**Blocage. **

Le mec est tellement beau que vous bavez sans même vous en rendre compte. Une fois vos esprits repris face au regard qu'il vous lance type « congélation extrême », vous baragouinez un « Scusez-moi, pas fait exprès ! » et vous baissez la tête en vous glissant du mieux que vous pouvez le plus loin possible de lui, au risque de mourir avant d'attendre vos 25 ans.

Mardi… Deuxième journée de la semaine qui a magnifiquement commencé avec votre rencontre de l'homme de glace. Bouh ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai froid.

Et là, rebelote, vous tombez sur lui une deuxième fois et bien sûr dans les mêmes circonstances.

C'est plus rouge de honte que vous êtes mais vert de trouille… Ses yeux d'un bleu cobalt vous transpercent tels des poignards et ses sourcils froncés ne vous disent rien de bon pour votre pauvre carcasse aussi belle soit-elle. Et une nouvelle fois vous faites des excuses en vous éloignant très vite.

Le mercredi, vous faites surtout très attention de ne pas retomber dans le même wagon que lui et, pas de chance, au moment où les portes s'ouvrent, il est là, en face de vous, en train de lire un livre en japonais. Vous vous dites : « C'est pas possible, je suis maudit. », et faites bien attention en pénétrant dans celui-ci, mais voilà… Tout le monde n'a pas votre délicatesse et un abruti vous bouscule. Et bien sûr, vous atterrissez en plein contre son torse, et votre virilité qui dormait encore après la douche froide du matin pour calmer vos ardeurs de frustration de ne pas avoir pu baiser, excusez-moi de la vulgarité, depuis plus de 3 mois…

Aujourd'hui, vous êtes blanc comme la mort face à lui, ou plutôt le nez dans sa chemise bleue pale… Vous ne saviez pas que vous aviez rendez-vous avec la mort ? Et bien, c'est chose faite… Après avoir dégluti, vous osez enfin relever la tête prêt à recevoir une gifle ou, pire, un coup de poing en plein visage. Et là, bizarrement, rien ne vient. Vous tentez l'ouverture d'un œil et le refermez aussitôt. « Dieu, ayez pitié de mon âme, je n'ai pas mérité de mourir dans une rame de métro où ça sent le pipi… Veux pas mourir si jeunnnnnnnnnnne. » …

« Ahhhhhh ! »

« La prochaine fois, je serai moins gentil. »

Tient ? Il sait parler ! Et le français en plus ! … Vous reformulez des excuses qui, là franchement, n'auraient pas lieu d'être si personne ne vous avait aidé à le percuter une nouvelle fois. Petit pas sur le côté… Et hop ! On fait comme si de rien n'était avec les deux mains bien placées pour que personne ne voit que vous bandez comme un dingue.

La honte !

Jeudi, 4ème jours…

La vigilance est plus que décuplée et en plus vous avez pris la précision de pendre le métro avec 5 minutes d'avance. Donc, en toute logique, vous ne devriez PAS TOMBER ENCORE SUR LUI !

Non, je suis pas énervé ! Veux pas mourir, c'est tout !

Donc, là, vous êtes sûr de vous. Et c'est d'un pas sûr que vous pénétrez dans le wagon qui s'arrête juste devant vous. Comble de malchance, allez savoir, vous butez sur la marche et partez en marche avant à une vitesse folle pour tomber de tout votre long dans le sol dur de celui-ci… Teins ? Il est mou le sol ? Vous vous redressez légèrement et là !

« AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Vous n'avez jamais fait aussi vite pour vous relever après une chute… Et vous passez par toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables. Aucun son ne sorte de votre gorge, celle-ci est en pause et ne semble pas vouloir se remettre en play. Il se relève et vous flanque une gifle de première devant toutes les personnes présentes dans le wagon à 7h25 environ ce jeudi matin. Vous sentez les larmes vous monter aux yeux, mais faites tout pour ne pas lui montrer l'impact de la gifle et la honte que vous éprouvez à cet instant. Ce n'est pas comme si vous cherchez non plus tous les jours, depuis le début de la semaine à lui tomber dans les bras.

Cette fois, vous ne vous excusez pas… Et d'un pas lent, la tête baisée avec votre frange de cheveux qui cache les larmes que vous n'avez fichtrement pas pu retenir plus longtemps. Vous vous dirigez vers l'autre bout du wagon où une personne gentille vous fait signe de prendre sa place assise. Au moins, pour une fois, vous avez la chance de ne pas rester debout le temps d'arriver à votre station.

Et le vendredi matin arrive enfin… Cette journée que tout le monde aime car elle est synonyme de week-end… Mais pour vous, elle n'est pas si belle que tous les autres vendredis que vous avez déjà vécu depuis aussi loin que vous vous souvenez.

Ce cinquième et dernier jour de la semaine, vous rentrez dans le wagon avec les yeux rivés sur le sol et une immense tristesse au fond du cœur. Puis, comme par miracle, il n'est pas là lorsque vous relevez enfin le visage avant de vous bouffer un des poteau. Vous soupirez de soulagement, mais vous êtes aussi un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir le mater à son insu comme vous l'avez fait ces quatre derniers jours.

Enfin, une fois votre travail fini, vous reprenez cette foutue ligne pour retourner dans votre petit studio pour y passer encore une partie de votre week-end, qui n'a jamais été autant mérité que ce vendredi soir après plus de 10 heures de boulot, car votre collège est couché avec 39 de fièvre.

Vous rentrez comme toujours sans regarder devant vous, et vous répercutez un corps, comme le lundi matin. Vous soupirez et là, une phrase s'impose à vous.

« Oh, non pas encore. »

Vous sentez la même odeur que vos narines avaient appréciée ces lundi, mardi, mercredi et jeudi, et qui vous avait quand même manqué ce vendredi matin.

Lui ! Encore lui !

Une main vous relève le visage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci plonge son regard cobalt dans le votre et vous vous mordez la lèvre inférieure dans l'attente d'une nouvelle gifle à venir. Mais il y a quelque chose de changé sur son visage… Un sourire. Il sourit !

« Alors Duo Maxwell ! On ne regarde toujours pas où l'on va ? »

Vos yeux s'ouvrent en grand ! Comment peut-il connaître votre nom ?

Il doit comprendre votre interrogation et vous touche le bout du nez avec un doigt et redescendant celui-ci vers quelque chose sur vous. Vous suivez des yeux le doigt qui vous montre la chose qui se trouve accrochée à votre chemise blanche et là, moment de grande honte, votre prénom et nom indiqués sur la petite plaque épinglée sur celle-ci que vous portez au travail.

Vous devenez aussi rouge qu'il puisse être possible et n'osez plus relever la tête à nouveau. Lui ne l'entend pas de la même manière que vous, et vous relève une deuxième fois le visage. Sans vous laisser le temps de dire « ouf », il vous capture les lèvres en en demandant l'entrée. Le moment de confusion passé, vous lui accordez, car vous en fantasmez toutes les nuits depuis le lundi. Une fois le baiser rompu, vous souriez comme un imbécile et lui bien sûr rigole. Loin de vous vexer, son rire vous enivre car il est magnifique, tout comme lui. Il pose sa main sur votre joue.

« Je suis désolé pour la gifle d'hier matin Tenshi ! »

« Hn ? »

Il repart à rire.

« En règle général, c'est moi qui dis des « Hn » … Tu fais quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? »

Je secoue la tête. Seul truc que j'arrive à faire, moi la pipelette de première. Et vous hein ! Vous pourriez mieux faire ? Demande à voir tiens !

« Je t'invite chez moi pour me faire pardonner. Je n'ai pas été des plus courtois avec ta maladresse et malchance ! »

Il se moque en plus ! Mais je m'en fous, car en moins de cinq jours je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom, mais qui a des yeux couleur cobalt qui sont devenus brûlants en ce moment en me regardant, des cheveux bruns foncés en bataille où j'ai envie de fondre mes doigts fins, et un corps de rêve qui, je l'espère, me donnera du plaisir ce soir même en hurlant son prénom qu'il vient de me chuchoter à l'instant.

Heero.

En cinq jours, tu as capturé mon cœur et j'espère bien que celui-ci reste en captivité avec le tient.

Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas si mal le métro quand on la tête dans le pâté ! Quand pensez-vous ?

_**Fini…**_

J'ai eu une envie d'écrire ce texte. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, les envies ne s'expliquent pas !

A bientôt et Kikou…

_**Catirella**_

**Des reviews, hein ? Bisous…**


End file.
